


Flesh & Blood

by IShouldBeWriting



Category: Singularity North
Genre: Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if he'd chosen this life for himself, Jamil still wasn't entirely sure he was ready for his sister to follow in his footsteps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh & Blood

As his only sister packed her bags for basic training, Jamil couldn’t help himself, he had to ask. 

“ _Abibté_ , are you certain this is what you want?”

Looking up at him, Miryam smiled.

“How could you question me, Jamil? You know that _baba_ would never try to talk me into it. If anything, he’s been trying to talk me _out_!”

Laughing warmly, Jamil relaxed against the foot of Miryam’s bed. Despite being only two years apart, they were not only siblings but also the best of friends. When she’d called to tell him of her decision to enlist, he’d been floored. While there was a long standing family tradition of service amongst the men, she would be the first woman in their family to do so. He’d been in for just long enough himself that Miryam’s enlistment scared the hell out of him.

“You’re the only sister I’ve got, _abibté_. I won’t say that I’m comfortable with this, but it’s your choice to make. And you know I’ll support you all the way down the line.”

Shirt in hand, she looked up from her suitcase. Seeing the serious expression on his face, her smile turned impish as she lunged for him, tickling his ribs mercilessly as Jamil yelped with surprise and squirmed out of reach.

“Well,” he said ruefully from the doorway to which he’d retreated, “I suppose at least those fast reflexes of yours are going to come in handy.”

The shirt she’d been holding collided with the door a mere fraction of a second after Jamil disappeared back into the tiny hallway. His laughter echoed, deep and rich as halvah as Miryam returned to her packing.


End file.
